


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 3

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the third day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...three booby trapped presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”

**On the third day of Christmas my true loves gave to me…**

Duke laughed quietly to himself as he spotted the three neatly wrapped presents tucked in the back of the shed. “Really, Nathan? Like this isn’t the fourth most obvious place in the house?” Duke scolded softly. Like he hadn’t already checked the three most obvious places. Nathan’s stash of dirty magazines from when they were teenagers was in fact still in the vent in his old bedroom. He should probably remind him of that before they catch fire one winter when the heat turns on.

Duke wasn’t being greedy. It wasn’t like he wanted to know what Nathan had bought him for Christmas, for him. He just needed to know so he didn’t overdo it on his own present. He didn’t want to get Nathan something sentimental when Nathan got him socks or something. He and Audrey were very into socks for some reason. It was...endearing?

All three presents were labelled ‘Duke’ in Nathan’s spiky handwriting and bore a sticker that said ‘Do not open til Christmas’. Duke didn’t know what to do about that. Three presents? That was a lot wasn’t it? He settled on the floor of the old shed and carefully slid a fingernail under the tape on the biggest box, easing it back. It was very helpful of Nathan to use the good tape, if he’d used the cheap dollar store stuff it might have torn the paper. Instead Duke was able to pry the tape back off the wrapping paper and carefully slide the box out. Of course Nathan put his presents in boxes before he wrapped them so they’d be neat.

Duke was clearly going to have to stop at the mall and get someone there to wrap his.

And the box was taped shut too. Duke pried the tape off that too. He opened both flaps of the box at the same time.

~*~*~*~

Audrey and Nathan heard the shout from the kitchen and came running, Audrey’s hair in disarray, Nathan’s shirt only partially buttoned, coats half off, eyes wide.

They found Duke on the floor looking dumbfounded, face, hands and shirt covered in green dye.

“What happened?” Audrey demanded, kneeling beside Duke.

Nathan, in the doorway, started to laugh and laugh and laugh.

“You think this is funny, do you?” Duke asked, he wiped his face with his hand, spreading the dye.

“It said 'Do not open til Christmas’,” Nathan told him, voice dry as ever despite the laughter dancing in his eyes.

Audrey looked from Nathan to the ruined present in Duke’s hands and cognition lit up in her face, she burst into laughter.

At her laugh Duke launched himself up off the floor and at Nathan. “I’ll show you, Christmas,” he promised, grabbing Nathan’s face as Nathan scrabbled to back away from him.

“It’s vegetable dye! Comes off with vaseline!” Nathan protested.

“They you won’t mind getting some on you,” Duke huffed and planted a kiss on him, smearing the green dye from his own face onto Nathan’s cheeks.

“Ugh! Tastes awful,” Nathan complained pulling away.

Audrey who was still cackling took in the green dye on their faces with glee. “Guess I’m not the only Grinch in this relationship,” she teased.

The boys exchanged a look and Duke’s grin seemed to curl around and around on his cheeks. They both grabbed for her. Audrey shrieked and fled laughing back into the house.


End file.
